1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic pipe structure for a marine light, and more particularly to a positioning device composed of a rotatable lid, a resilient sleeve, and a metallic ring for changing the telescopic pipe in a fixed status or in an adjustable status by clockwise/counterclockwise rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional telescopic pipe structure comprises a positioning seat 61 fitted on a fixed pipe 2, a tightening ring 62 inserted onto a locking ring 63, and a second pipe L1 inserted through the tightening ring 62. The locking ring 63 is screwed to the positioning seat 61 to be turned clockwise or counterclockwise for controlling engagement or disengagement of a slanting edge 621 at a lower section of the forcing ring 62 and an enlarged opening 611 formed at an upper section of the positioning seat 61 to be in a loosened status or in a tightened status. This structure has the shortcomings that the forcing ring 62 is exposed outside; the outer surfaces of the locking ring 63 and the positioning seat 61 are not even; the structure is complicated; and the appearance of the telescopic pipe is not perfect.